Abigail (Aladdin Genderbend Sonic Style)
by SwanGirl24
Summary: Abigail was a thief living on the streets. Shadow was a prince living in a palace. Two mobians from two very different worlds. But when they meet by chance their lives begin with a little help from a trouble making chao, a goofy genie, and an evil sorceress
1. Arabian Nights - Cave of Wonders

Arabian Nights/Cave of Wonders

* * *

Note: I do not own Disney or Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

*A male brown owl with a orange beak & brown eyes wearing a blue cloak was riding a camel through the desert*

*Harvey Who singing*

Oh I come from a land

From a far away place

Where the caravan

Camels roam

Where it's flat and immense

And the heat is intense

It's barbaric

But hey it's home

*Behind them, the sun was setting*

When the wind's from the east

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down

Stop on by

Grab a carpet fly

To another arabian night

*They went over a hill to reveal a beautiful city, with a large palace towering over it*

Arabian nights

Like arabian days

More often than not

Are hotter then hot

In a lot of good ways

*As they made their way to the market place, the camel started to get tired*

Arabian nights

Neath arabian moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes

*Harvey got off the camel and turned to the audience*

Harvey Who: Saalam and good evening fellow travelers. I am Harvey Who, seeker of knowledge. I welcome you to Shamar. A city of mystery and enchantment. It is also the place of where the story I am about to tell you takes place. *he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a large green jewel* Do not be fooled by it's common place appearance. Like so many things it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. For I assure you, this is no ordinary gem. It once changed the course of a young girl's life. A young girl who like this lamp was more than what she seemed . . . a Diamond in the Rough. Our tale begins on a dark night, where a dark figure waits, with a dark purpose.

* * *

*Under the desert night sky, a female teal hedgehog with dark purple hair, peach skin, & purple eyes wearing a purple dress (look up "Nasira" on "Disney Wiki") was sitting on a black pasha (look up "Streaking Pasha" on "Sonic News Network). On her shoulder was a purple parrot with blue primary, tail feathers & eyes. A purple weasel wearing a black cloak, hood, brown pants & black boots riding a grey pasha came towards them. The weasel got off his horse & looked at the hedgehog*

Breezie: You are late.

Nack: A thousand apologies, my lady.

Breezie: You have it then?

Nack: I had to slit a few throats, but I got it. *he pulled half of a gold Chao out of his bag. Breezie reached for it, but he pulled his hand back* Ah, ah, ah, the treasure? YOW!

*The parrot had snatched the chao from his hand & dropped it in the hedgehog's open one*

Breezie: Trust me my pungent friend. *she took out the other half of the Chao* You'll get what's coming to you.

Wave: What's coming to you! Raa!

*She put the two halfs together & the Chao suddenly sprung to life. After circling around Breezie twice m the Chao flew away*

Breezie: Quickly! Follow the trail!

*She rode her pasha after the Chao. Nack got back on his pasha & followed her*

Breezie: Faster!

*The Chao soon came to a sand dune. It split in half & circled around the dune. The two halfs went into the dune & the ground started to shake. Both riders were thrown off their pashas as a tiger head rose from the sand, opening it's large mouth*

Breezie: At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders.

Wave: Raa! Cave of Wonders!

Nack: Whoa.

*Breezie then grabbed his collar & pulled him close*

Breezie: Now, remember, bring me the Emerald! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the Emerald is mine.

*Nack straightened himself after she put him down. He snickered evily as he went to the mouth*

Wave: Raa! The Emerald! Raa! The Emerald! *whispering* Geez, where'd you dig this loser up?

Breezie: SSSShh!

*Nack walked up to the mouth of the Cave. He looked inside & stairs appeared. Before he could take a step in, the Cave came to life*

**Cave of Wonders: WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?**

Nack: I-it is I, Nack. A humble thief.

Cave of Wonders: **KNOW THIS. ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE.** *Breezie & Wave looked at each other confused* **THE ONE WHOSE WORTH LIES FAR WITHIN. THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH.**

*Nack turned back to Breezie & shrugged*

Breezie: What are you waiting for? Go on!

*Nack gulped & walked up to the mouth of the cave. He set one foot inside. Nothing happened. Suddenly, the cave roared angrily. Nack screamed & tried to escape, but the mouth closed, trapping him*

Breezie: NOOOOOO!

**Cave of Wonders: SEEK THEE OUT THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!**

*The two halfs of the gold Chao tumbled down the sand dune. The parrot poked her head out of the sand*

Wave:*coughing* I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! *she picked up the pieces of the Chao* We're never gonna get ahold of that stupid Emerald! Just forget it! Look at this! Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!

*She took the pieces back to Breezie*

Breezie: Patience, Wave, patience. That fool, Nack, was obviously less than worthy.

Wave:*on Breezie's shoulder* Oh, there's a big surprise! That's an incredible - I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise! What're we gonna do?! We got a big problem here, a big -

*Breezie pinched her beak shut*

Breezie: Yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this Diamond in the Rough.


	2. One Jump Ahead

One Jump Ahead

* * *

Note: My first favorite part of the movie

* * *

*The next day, in Shamar, a 15 year old female orange cat with peach skin, her in a high ponytail, & blue eyes wearing rags (look up "female Aladdin" by "Kadakithis" on "DeviantArt") & barefoot was running across a rooftop holding a loaf of bread in her hand. When she reached the edge of the roof, she screeched to a stop, the bread went in the air for a few seconds & she struggled to catch it*

?: Stop thief!

*She turned back to the group of 5 mobians chasing her. There was a male brown gorilla, a male blue hawk, a male brown & black lynx, & a male green frog. At the head of the group was a male green hedgehog. All of them were wearing the same outfite (black vests, white pants, & gold shoes)*

Scourge:*drawing his sword and smirking* No where to run this time, Kitten.

Abigail: All this for a loaf of bread?

*She jumped off the roof & slides down a few clotheslines, picking up pieces of people's clothes. Soon, she ran out of rope & hit a wall. She fell to the ground, the pile of clothes cushioning her fall. Her hand poked out from the pile, catching the bread. She got out of the pile*

Lightning: There she is!

*She looked up at the guards*

Predator: You won't get away so easy!

Abigail: You think that was easy?

*She heard giggling & looked to see 3 girls her age, all holding laundry baskets (a light & dark brown chipmunk, a brown & black lynx, & a yellow mongoose with purple hair). She gave them a sheepish smile & turned around when she heard the guards coming*

Scourge:*to the gorilla & Predator* You two, over that way! *to Lightning & the frog* And you two, follow me! We'll find her!

*Abigail quickly wrapped herself in a sheet & went to the girls*

Abigail: Morning' girls.

Sally: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Abby?

Abigail: Trouble? No way. Your only in trouble if you get caught.

*Suddenly, two hands grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to a wall*

Scourge: Gotcha!

Abigail: I'm in trouble!

Scourge:*getting close to her face, smirking* And this time -

*A giant pot was suddenly slammed over his head, upside-down. Standing on top of the pot was a white hero Chao wearing a green scarf*

Abigail: Perfect timing Huck, as usual.

Huck: Chao chao. (Translation: Your welcome.)

Abigail: Come on, let's get out of here.

*Abigail singing*

Gotta keep

*She bumped into the gorilla & started dodging his sword swings. Huck blew a raspberry at him*

One jump, ahead

Of the breadline

One swing, ahead

Of the sword

*She swiped the gorilla's belt & his pants fell down*

I steal only what

I can't afford

That's everything

*Lightning suddenly jumped in front of them & swung his sword, but missed*

One jump, ahead of

The lawmen

*She climbed a giant pile of barrels*

These guys don't

Appreciate I'm broke

*She pushed one barrel with her foot & it fell on top of the guards, liquid splattering everywhere*

Lightning: Riff - raff!

Predator & Simian: Street rat!

Flying: Scoundrel!

*Abigail & Huck climbed to top of a tall platform, dodging fruit thrown at them*

Simian: Take that!

*Abigail singing*

Just a little snack

Guys

*She then dodged dangerous weapons*

*Guards singing*

Rip her open

Take it back guys

*They were shaking the platform. Abigail slipped off, Huck caught her & they flew to a nearby open window*

*Abigail singing*

I can take a hint

Gotta face the facts

You're my only friend

Huckleberry

*They looked up & saw three mobian boys (a yellow mongoose, a blue hedgehog, & a green hawk. All bare chested & wearing baggy white pants with different colored belts & shoes (mongoose - blue, hedgehog - red, & hawk - green)*

*Ash, Sonic, & Jet singing*

Who?

Oh, it's sad

Abby's hit the

Bottom

*Huck began stealing chocolate from a bowl*

She's become a one

Girl rise in crime

*Jet pushed her into a large gray & yellow yeti crab, holding a broom*

*Mr. Bristles singing*

I'd blame parents, except

She hasn't got

'Em

*He swung the broom at her, but missed. Abigail then went towards the window, passing the boys*

*Abigail singing*

Gotta eat to live

Gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about

It when I got the

Time

*Sonic smirked playfully & pushed her out the window. She & Huck bounced off a giant awning. Later, she was hiding behind a polar bear, who was flexing his muscles in front of a small crowd. The guards ran past*

One jump

Ahead of the

Slowpokes

One skip

Ahead of my doom

*She made a mistake on a flex & tried to tip - toe away*

Next time

Gonna use a

Nom de plume

Scourge: There she is!

One jump,

Ahead of the hitman

*She started hopping on the backs of mobini sheep & the guards were tossing them around like rag dolls*

One hit,

Ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll

Around the block

*Huck started admiring some jewelry, draped in a pearl necklace. The merchant grabbed the necklace*

Citizen: Stop thief!

Monkey Khan: Vandel!

Abigail: Huck!

Honey: Scandel!

*The guards cornered her into a doorway*

*Abigail singing*

Let's not be too

Hasty

*The door opened & a blue nutria with buck teeth & braces came out & looks at her lovesick. Abigail backs away disgusted*

*Dave singing*

Still I think she's

Rather tasty

*Abigail went to the guards & acted like they were old chums*

*Abigail singing*

Gotta eat to live

Gotta steal to eat

Other wise we'd

Get along

Guards: Wrong!

*They pounced on her & Huck, but they got away in the confusion, trying to sneak away under vases*

Scourge: Get her!

*They chased them all through town*

*Abigail singing*

One jump ahead of the

Hoofbeats

Guards: Vandel!

One hop ahead of the

Hump

Guards: Street rat!

One trick ahead of

Disaster

Guards: Scoundrel!

They're quick

But I'm much faster

Guards: Take that!

*She ran into a room, grabbed a rug & went to a window*

Here goes

Better throw my

Hand in,

Wish me happy landing

All I gotta do is JUMP!

*She jumped out the window, acting like the rug was a magic carpet. The guards followed, but just dropped into "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer"*

* * *

*After parachuting intoa back alley, Abigail & Huck high - fived*

Abigail: And now esteemed effendi, *breaking the bread in half* we feast! All right! *she was about to take a bit out of her half when she saw two little kids dressed in rags & digging through garbage for food. one was a yellow-orange 11 year old fox boy with two tails. the other was a cream colored 7 year old rabbit girl with a blue neutral Chao & a brown neutral Chao flying beside her. they saw Abigail & hid behind the trash cans. Abigail & Huck looked at each other & then at the bread in their hands. smiling, Abigail got up & gave her half to the kids & Huck gave his half to the 2 Chao* Here. Go on, take them.

*The children & Chao took both pieces with a smile. Abigail rubbed the boy's head as he ate. Just then, music was heard. Abigail & Huck looked & saw a crowd gathered along the main street. They went over & stood behind a red male echidna & a purple male chameleon. Looking over the echidna's shoulder, she saw a female red fox with blue eyes wearing fancy clothes (look up "Arabic Princess" by "ann-chan20" on "DeviantArt") (only imagine the colors orange) & a yellow ribbon in her hair, riding a white horse. Holding the reins was a male grey rabbit with a white muzzle & blue eyes wearing (look up "Sinbad" from "Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas") with an eye patch over his left eye*

Espio: On their way to the palace I suppose.

Knuckles: Another potential bride for the Prince.

Suddenly, the two kids from earlier ran out into the street. The rabbit was chasing to two Chao & the fox was chasing the rabbit. They ran in front of the horse & it reared up. The grey rabbit glared at the kids & pulled out a whip*

Jack Rabbit: Out of our way, ya filthy brats!

*Just before the whip hit, Abigail intercepted it & pulled it out of his hands*

Abigail: Hey! If I represented a Princess, I could afford some manners.

*The children ran off as she threw threw the whip back at Jack*

Jack Rabbit: I'll teach you some manners!

*He pushed her & Huck into a mud puddle. The crowd laughed*

Abigail: Look at that, Huck. It's not everyday you see a horse woth three rear ends.

*Jack's face turned red with rage & was about to say something, but the fox stopped him*

Fiona: I'll handel this Jack. *turned to Abigail* HMPH! You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you.

*Abigail glared & charged at her, but was stopped by the palace gates closing on her. She glared at them*

Abigail: I'm not worthless. *scratching her head* And I don't have fleas. *looked at Huck sad* Come on, Huck. Let's go home.

*As they made their way through the allys, night started to fall*

*Abigail singing*

Riff - raff, street rat

I don't buy that

If only they'd

Look closer

*She & Huck entered an old abandoned, one room house that had a few pillows in one corner & a curtain covering a hole in the wall*

Would they see

A poor girl?

No siree

*Huck curled up in one of the pillows & Abigail tucked him in*

They'd find out

There's so much

More to me . . .

*She opened the curtain and stared at the palace in the distance*

Abigail: Someday, Huck. Things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace and never have any problems at all.

* * *

One Jump Ahead! (female version) - annapantsu

One Jump Ahead - Disney's Aladdin - female cover by Elsie Lovelock


	3. Royal Dreams - Plots

Royal Dreams/Plots

*The next morning, at the palace, a door was slammed open & Fiona stormed through, startling a purple female hedgehog with peach skin & green eyes wearing a white dress, red cape, & gold crown who was standing nearby*

Fiona: I've never been so insulted!

Queen Aleena: Princess Fiona! Your not leaving so soon are you!

*Just then, she noticed Fiona's tail had a bald spot on it*

Fiona: Good luck marrying him off!

Queen Aleena: Ohhhhhh! Shadow.

* * *

*She went out to the royal gardens, where a male black hedgehog with tan skin, red stripes, a patch of white fur on his chest, & red eyes wearing red & black royal attire was sitting on the fountain's edge*

Queen Aleena: Shadow! Shadow! Shad - *a yellow mobini dog with brown spots & blue eyes suddenly got in front of her with a clump of red fur in his mouth* Muttski! Give me that! *she pulled on the hairs, but some of them ripped & she stumbled. she straightened up & looked at the fur in her hand* So, this is why Princess Fiona stormed out!

Shadow: Oh, Mother. Muttski was just playing with her. *to Muttski* Weren't you boy? You were just playing with that bratty, spoiled Princess Fiona, weren't you? *both he & Muttski chuckled, but stopped when they saw the Queen wasn't amused* Ahem!

Queen Aleena: Darling, you've got to stop rejecting every Princess who comes to call. The law says you -

*Shadow got up & walked over to a nearby birecage*

Shadow: - must be married to a Princess -

Queen Aleena: - by your 16th birthday.

Shadow: No offense, Mother, but the law is nonsense.

*He opened the cage & pulled out a blue flicky*

Queen Aleena: You've only got two weeks left!

Shadow: Mother. I don't want to be forced into marrying some pompous, spoiled Princess who only cares about my wealth and my status. If I do marry, I want to be with someone who loves me just for being me.

*He stroked the flicky with his finger*

Queen Aleena: Shadow, it's not only this law. But I'm not going to be around forever and . . . *she took the flicky out of his hand & put it back in the cage. Shadow went back to the fountain* I just want to make sure your not alone. That you have someone to look after you.

Shadow: Please, try to understand. *he sat back down on the fountain's edge* I've spent my whole life learning politics and how to defend myself and not learning how to take care of myself. I've never even had a single friend. *Muttski gave him an angry look* Except you, boy *Muttski went back to his nap* I've never even been allowed to leave the palace walls.

Queen Aleena: But Shadow, you're a Prince.

Shadow: Then maybe I don't want to be a Prince anymore!

*He splashed the water in anger*

Queen Aleena: Ohhhhhh! *to Muttski* Aurora forbid you should have any sons!

*Muttski had a confused look*

* * *

*Inside the castle, the Queen was in the library pacing back & forth*

Queen Aleena: I don't know where he get's it from. His Father wasn't nearly so picky. *suddenly a dark shadow loomed over her. she turned around & smiled* Ah, Breezie. My most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom.

*Breezie was now holding a gold staff in the shape of a cobra that had ruby eyes*

Breezie:*bowing* My life is but to serve you, my Queen

Queen Aleena: It's this bride business. Shadow refuses to choose a wife. I'm at the end of my rope.

Wave: Raa! End of my rope!

Breezie: Perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem.

Queen Aleena: If anyone can help, it's you.

Breezie: But, *motions to a ring on Queen's left hand* it would require the use of a mystic blue diamond.

Queen Aleena: My ring! But it was a gift from my late husband, I couldn't possibly -

Breezie: It is nessary to find the Prince a bride. Don't worry, *she held her staff in front of the Queen & it's eyes started to glow red* everything will be fine.

Queen Aleena:*hypnotized* Everything . . . will . . . be . . . fine.

Breezie: The diamond?

Queen Aleena:*hypnotized**taking the ring off her finger* Here Breezie . . . whatever you need will . . . be . . . fine.

Breezie:*snatching the ring* You are most gracious, my Queen. Now, run along and read your books.

Queen Aleena: That would be . . . very good.

*Once they were out of sight, Breezie rolled her eyes in disgust*

Wave: I can't take this anymore! *Breezie pulled on a lantern & a secret door opened* How much longer are we gonna have to kiss her feet!

Breeze: Calm yourself, Wave, soon I will be Queen, not that addle-pated-twit.

Wave: And then she'll be kissing our feet HAHA!

* * *

*That night, Shadow, wearing a brown cloak over his royal clothes, snuck through the gardens towards a tree leaning against the palace walls. He started to climb it when he felt a tug on his cloak. He turned around & saw it was Muttski, whimpering & looking at him sad*

Shadow: I'm sorry, Muttski. But I can't stay here and let my Mother control my life. *hugging him* I'll miss you *he climbed the tree with the dog's help & looked back at him one more time before disappearing over the wall* Goodbye.

*And with that he was gone. Muttski lyed down by the tree, hoping his Master would soon return*


	4. Fated Meeting - A Million Miles Away

Fated Meeting/A Million Miles Away

* * *

Note: My second favorite part of the movie

* * *

*The next morning, Abigail & Huck were on top of a melon shop, waiting to grab a quick breakfast*

Abigail:*whispering* Okay, Huck. Go!

*Huck nodded, floated over the edge & picked up a melon*

Melon Seller: Try this. Your taste buds will dance and sing. *sees Huck* Hey! Get your paws off . . . *Huck blew a raspberry at him* Why you! *while he went after Huck, Abigail leaned over & snatched another melon* Get away from here you cursed filthy beast!

*He took back the melon

Abigail: Nice going Huck. *breaks the melon in half & gives one half to Huck* Breakfast

*As they eating, Shadow came down the street, passing several shops*

Merchant: Young man, buy a pot? No finer pot in brass or silver.

Merchant 2: Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!

Merchant 3: Would the young man like a sword? A new sword for a strong young man.

Merchant 4: Fresh fish! We catch'em you buy em!

Shadow:*backing away* I don't think so.

*He bumped into a green male crocodile performing fire breathing tricks, he swallowed the flame & choked a little before burping the fire out. Shadow got startled & his hood fell back. Abigail heard the commotion & looked to see what was going on*

Shadow:*putting his hood back* Sorry about that.

Abigail: Wow . . .

*She looked into his ruby red eyes & was immediately entranced. Huck looked at her confused & waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't even flinch. Shadow kept walking until he saw a yellow flying squirrel boy in front of an apple cart*

Shadow:*taking an apple* Here you go. You must be hungry.

*The little boy took the apple & ran off smiling*

Mogul: You'd better be able to pay for that.

Shadow: Pay?

*Mogul grabbed his arm*

Mogul: No one steals from my cart!

Shadow: I'm sorry, but I don't have any money.

Mogul: Theif!

Shadow: No, I'm not! Just let me explain - !

*Mogul pinned his arm down & pulled out a knife*

Mogul: Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!

*Just as he was about to bring the knife down, Abigail grabbed his wrist*

Abigail: Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you found him. *to Shadow* I've been looking all over for you.

Shadow:*whispering* What are you doing?

Abigail*whispering* Just play along.

Mogul: You know this boy?

Abigail: Yes. He's my cousin. He's not used to life in the city just yet.

*While this was going on, Huck was picking a few bystanders pockets*

Mogul: I see, a country bumpkin.

Abigail: Yes. Now it's time for us to be going. *starts pushing Shadow through the crowd* C'mon Huck.

*All three looked at Huck & their eyes widended. He had a few gold coins in his paws & was looking flustered. Mogul glared at Abigail, who grabbed Shadow's hand & started running. Huck was right behind them, dropping a few coins*

Abigail: RUN!

Mogul: Come back here you little thieves!

* * *

*At the palace, in Breezie's secret lab, Wave was running on what seemed to be some type of weather machine*

Wave:*panting* With all du respect . . . your rottenness . . . couldn't we just wait for a real storm!

*Breezie stepped up to a giant hourglass that had two snakes coiled around it*

Breezie: Save your breath, Wave! Faster!

*She out the diamond ring in between the two snake heads at the top*

Wave: Yes, O'mighty evil one!

*Lightning struck the ring & the sand inside the hourglass began to swirl, taking the shape of the Cave of Wonders*

Breezie: Part Sands of Time . . . reveal to me the one who can enter the cave. *the sand went to the bottom & showed an image of Shadow helping Abigail up a ladder* Yes, yes! There she is. My Diamond in the Rough!

Wave: That's her?! That's the one we've been waiting for - . . . ?

*Suddenly she lost her footing & got zapped by the machine multiple times*

Breezie: Let's have the guards extend her an invitation to the palace. *Wave shot right past her & hit the wall, burnt black* Shall we?

Wave: . . . Swell . . . *cough*

*Breezie cackled*

* * *

*Back in the village, it was around sunset when Shadow reached the top of the ladder & helped Abigail up. As she made her way up, she tripped on the ledge & fell into his arms. (completely an accident) For a breif moment, they looked into each other's eyes, blushed & then pulled away*

Shadow: Thank you for helping me back there.

Abigail: Your welcome. *picked up a wooden pole* So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?

She then pole-vaulted over to the roof of the house next to the one they were standing on*

Shadow: Is it that obvious

Abigail:*holding a wooden plank* Well, you do kinds stand out.

*Shadow gave her an odd look*

Abigail: I mean, uh, you don't seem to understand how dangerous Shamar can be.

*She placed the wooden plank between the two houses, but Shadow beat her to it by pole-vaulting over her head*

Shadow: I'm a fast learner.

*He tossed the pole to her & she caught it wide-eyed. Huck's mouth hung open. Abigail then set the pole aside & lead Shadow by the hand*

Abigail: This way. Watch your head.

*They stepped into the abandoned house*

Shadow: Is this where you live.

Abigail: Yep. Just me and Huck. We come and go as we please.

Shadow: That sounds great.

Abigail: Well, it's not much, *she opens the curtain revealing the palace in the distance* but it's got a great view. The palace looks pretty amazing doesn't it?

*Shadow frowned and sat down, looking away*

Shadow: Oh. It's nice.

Abigail: I wonder what it would be like to live there. Have servants and valets.

Shadow: Oh sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress.

Abigail:*taking an apple from a nearby bowl* That's better than here. Your always scraping for food and ducking the guards.

Shadow: Your not free to make your own choices.

Abigail: Sometimes you feel so . . .

Shadow: Your just . . .

Abigail & Shadow: Trapped.

*They looked at each other & blushed. Then Abigail took another apple from the bowl, rolled it off her shoulder, & bumped it off with her elbow towards Shadow*

Abigail: So, where are you from?

Shadow:*catching the apple with one hand* What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back.

Abigail: How come?

Shadow: My Mother's forcing me to get married in two weeks.

*Abigail sat next to him*

Abigail: That's awful. *an idea suddenly popped in her head* Have you ever imagined what it would be like to take off and never look back?

Shadow: Only every hour of every day.

Abigail: What's stopping us?

*Abigail singing*

We'll join a caravan tonight

Count on the stars to be our guide

We'll simply vanish out of sight

Go where the desert road decides

There won't be any obligations

*Shadow singing*

Or Mothers to obey

*They got up & started dancing together. Huck watching with a scowl*

*Abigail singing*

Cause we'll be a million miles away

Leave everything behind

When you choose to loose yourself

Who knows what you might find

And once the journeys done

You'll have some faith in me

After a million miles or so

We might feel like we're free

*They began to imagine that they were on a ship at sea. Abigail was raising the sails, Shadow was at the helm, & Huck was flying around*

*Shadow singing*

Maybe we'll travel on the sea

*Abigail singing*

I'll tend the sails and you can steer

*Shadow singing*

Watch the waves roll on endlessly

*Abigail singing*

And the horizon disappear

*Shadow singing*

We'll leave a thoughts

about the future

Til some future day

*Abigail & Shadow singing*

Cause we'll be a million miles away

Leave everything behind

When you choose to loose yourself

Who knows what you might find

And once the journeys done

It won't seem quite so far

After a million miles or so

We'll find out who we are

*Shadow singing*

Follow wherever the wind starts blowing

*Abigail singing*

A million miles away

The kind of a life people dream of knowing

*Shadow singing*

A million miles away

*They continued dancing*

*Abigail & Shadow singing*

We'll never look back

We'll just keep on going

Vanishing from view

Becoming someone new

We'll be a million miles away

Leave everything behind

When you choose to loose yourself

Who knows what you might find

And once the journeys done

We'll have no need to roam

After a million miles or so

We might find out we're home

*They stopped dancing & looked into each other's eyes*

After a million miles or so

We might find out we're home

*Just as they were about to kiss, a loud shout was heard*

Simian: THERE YOU ARE!

Abigail & Shadow: They're after me! They're after you!

*As the guards got closer, Shadow started to panic*

Shadow: How did Mother know where to - ?!

Abigail:*standing on the ledge* Do you trust me?

Shadow: What?

Abigail:*extending her hand* Do you trust me?

Shadow:*taking her hand* . . . Yes?

Abigail: Then jump!

*Both jumped from the window & fell until they landed on a pile of sand. They were about to run until Scourge grabbed Abigail's wrists*

Scourge: We just keep running into each other, don't we, Kitten?

*Huck came up behind him & covered his eyes. As Scourge tried to pry Huck off, Abigail grabbed Shadow's hand*

Abigail: Come on! Run! *the exit was blocked, so she let go of Shadow & ran back the other way* Go! Get out of here!

*Shadow froze. Scourge got Huck off & threw him into a vase, the lid closing. Scourge then grabbed Abigail by he tail & threw her into the other guards, who held her by the arms. Shadow snapped out of it & ran up to Scourge, grabbing his arm*

Shadow: Let go of her!

*Scourge turned, smirked, & knocked Shadow to the ground*

Scourge: Oh lookie here, fellas. An ever bigger street rat! *then he grabbed Abigail's chin* I've had a special cell waiting for you in the dungeon for a long time, Kitten.

*When Shadow heard that, he growled, lept to his feet, & turned to the guards*

Shadow: Unhand her! *he threw off his cloak, revealing his royal attire* By order of the Prince!

*Everyone froze. Scourge & the other guards knelt before him. Abigail was forced into a kneeling position by two of his guards*

Scourge: Prince Shadow!

Abigail:*whispering* The Prince?

Huck: Chao, chao? (Translation: The Prince?)

Scourge: What are you doing outside the palace and with this street rat?

Shadow: That's none of your concern. Now do as I comande, release her!

Scourge: I-I would Prince, except my orders come from, Breezie. You'll have to take it up with her.

Shadow:*eyes narrowing* Believe me, I will.

* * *

*Back at the palace, Breezie quietly opened the door to her secret lab. Just as she was about to close the door, Shadow stormed into the room*

Shadow: Breezie!

Breezie: Oh, Your Highness.

*Just as Wave was coming through the door, Breezie quickly closed it on her*

Wave:*whispering* B-Breezie, I'm stuck!

Breezie:*bowing* How may I be of service to you?

Shadow: The guards just arrested a girl from the market, on your orders!

Breezie: Your Mother has charged me with keeping peace in Shamar. The girl was a criminal.

Shadow: What was her crime?

Wave:*whispering* I-I can't breath! Breezie!

Breezie: Why . . . Kidnapping the Prince, of course.

Wave:*whispering* If you could just - *Breezie kicked her back & shut the door* OW!

Shadow: She didn't kidnap me, I ran away!

Breezie: Oh, dear! Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known.

Shadow: What do you mean?

Breezie: Sadly, the girl's sentence has already been carried out.

Shadow: What sentence?

Breezie: Death . . . *Shadow gasped* by beheading *Shadow's eyes widened & he stood there, frozen with shock. Breezie went behind him, placed her hands on his shoulders, & whispered in his ear* I am exceedingly sorry, Your Highness.

*Shadow yanked out of her grip & ran out of the room. Wave managed to get the door opened & flew up to Breezie's shoulder, gasping for air*

Wave: So, how did it go?

Breezie: I think he took it, rather well.

* * *

*Shadow sat on the garden fountain's edge, his face in his hands. Muttski came up to him & nuzzled him*

Shadow: It's all my fault, Muttski. I didn't even know her name.

*He put his face back in his hands as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Muttski put a paw on his leg & looked at him sadly*


	5. Chaos Emerald

Chaos Emerald

* * *

Note: This is a reminder to all of my readers. I don't take requests. I have Autism & I can't handle pressure very well. So I'm sorry to all those who to ask me for a request.

* * *

*That night, in the dungeon, rats were scurrying around. Abigail was chained against the wall standing up, her arms above her head. She struggled trying to break the chains*

Abigail: He was the Prince. I can't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to him!

?: Chao, chao! (Translation: Yoo-hoo! Abby?)

*She looked up & smiled. Huck was sitting at the window, holding the keys*

Abigail: Huck! Down here! *Huck flew down right in front of her* Hey, come on, help me out of these before that green hedgehog comes back. *Huck just glared at her & started scolding her for her actions* Hey, he was in trouble. Ah, but he was worth it. *Huck started unlocking the chains* Don't worry, Huck, I'll never see him again. I'm a street rat remember and there's a law. He has to marry a Princess. I'm a fool.

?: Your only a fool if you give up, my dear.

*She turned around & saw a wrinkly old female hedgehog dressed in rags & leaning on a cane for support*

Abigail: Who are you.

Old Woman: A lowly prisoner like yourself. But together, perhaps we could be more.

Abigail: I'm listening.

Old Woman: There is a cave, my dear, a cave of wonders - *reached into a pocket & pulled out a handful of rubies. Abigail & Huck's eyes widened* Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. *she pulled her hand back* Treasures enough to impress your Prince, I'd wager.

*Wave poked her head out of one of the woman's pockets*

Wave:*whispering* Breezie, can you hurry it up! I'm dying in here!

*She shoved Wave back into her pocket*

Abigail: But the law says only a Princess can -

*Breezie got closer to her face*

Breezie: You've heard of the golden rule haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules.

Abigail: But why would you share all this wonderful treasure with me?

Breezie: I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it.

Abigail: Uh, one problem. It's out there - we're in here.

Breezie: Ah, ah, ah. Things aren't always what they seem. *she opened a secret passageway with her cane* So, do we have a deal?

*Abigail & Huck looked at each other & shrugged*

* * *

*Pretty soon all three of them were trudging through the desert in a sandstorm/thunderstorm. Breezie was riding her black pasha while Abigail pulled the reins. Huck was on her shoulder. They stopped at a sand dune & Breezie made the cave appear*

Cave of Wonders:** WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER.**

Abigail: It is I, Abigail.

Cave of Wonders:** PROCEED. TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE EMERALD.**

*The cave opened it's mouth wider for her*

Breezie: Remember dear, first fetch me the Emerald! And then you shall have your reward.

Abigail: Come on, Huck.

*They both entered the cave & went down a long flight of steps until they came to a doorway & entered it*

Abigail: Whoa. Would you look at this. *the room was filled with mountains of gold & jewels* Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Queen *Huck's eyes went wide & he started flying towards a large ruby ring very fast* HUCK! *he froze & looked at Abigail with a sheepish look* Don't. Touch. Anything. We gotta find that Emerald. *Huck pouted & went after her. They passed a silver carpet with gold & turquoise designs & gold tassels. It floated off the ground & started following them. Huck felt a strange feeling & turned around. The carpet lay flat on the ground. Huck shrugged & kept walking. The carpet started following them again. Huck got that feeling again until he turned around & saw the carpet rolled against a pile of gold. He started getting scared & pulled on Abigail's pant leg* Huck will you knock it off? *Huck pouted again & followed her. The carpet started teasing Huck until their faces met. Huck screamed. The carpet hid & Huck slammed into Abigail, knocking her over* Huck! What are you crazy - ! *Huck turned her head towards the carpet, who peeked out at them* A magic carpet. Come on. Come on out. It's okay, we won't hurt you. *the carpet came closer & Huck hid further behind Abigail* Take it easy, Huck. He's not going to bite. *but Huck just shouted at the carpet & it started to walk away in sadness* Wait don't go! *it looked at her* Maybe you can help us. *the carpet got excited & flew over, seeming to wrap it's body around her* Whoa! See, we're trying to find this Emerald. *the carpet motioned for her to follow* I think he knows where it is.

*She & Huck ran after the carpet*

* * *

*The carpet led them to a room that was filled with water. At the center of the room, in the middle of the water, was a pillar of stone with stepping stones & stairs leading to the top of the pillar where a single beam of dim light shined down. Abigail began to climb down to the stepping stones when she looked at Huck*

Abigail: Wait here. *as she began to climb up the stairs, Huck pouted until he saw gold monkey holding a ruby the size of a football. he started to float towards it in a hypnotic way. the carpet noticed Huck was gone & looked around. when it saw him going for the ruby, it panicked & tried to stop him. Abigail made it to the top & saw a glowing green gemstone the size of a baseball floating in the beam of light. she picked it up & looked at it confused* This is it? This is what we came all this way to - *sees Huck reaching for the ruby* HUCK! NO!

(I'm skipping some of this part because it scares me)

*As they reached the entrance, a giant rock fell on top of the carpet, causing Abigail & Huck to cling onto what was left of the stairs. She looked & saw Breezie holding out her hand*

Abigail: Help me out!

Breezie: Throw me that Emerald!

Abigail: I can't hold on! Give me your hand!

Breezie: First give me the Emerald! *Abigail pulled the Emerald from her pocket & handed it to her. she then held it in the air & laughed maniacally**real voice* YES! At last!

*She placed the Emerald in her own pocket. Huck was helping Abigail out when she kicked him away. She then grabbed Abigail by the arm*

Abigail: What are you doing?

Breezie: Giving you your reward. *real voice & raising a dagger above her* Your eternal reward.

*Abigail's eyes widened. Suddenly, Huck bit Breezie's hand, making her drop Abigail. The carpet managed to save her & Huck as the cave gave one final roar before closing forever*

Breezie:*chuckles* It's mine. *throws off her disquise* It's all mine. *reaches into her pocket, but finds nothing* Where is it? No. NOOOOOO!

* * *

*Back at the palace, Queen Aleena came into Shadow's room to find him sitting on his bed looking very sad with Muttski next to him, also looking sad*

Queen Aleena: Shadow? Oh, darling. What's wrong?

*Shadow turned to her*

Shadow: Breezie . . . has . . . done something terrible.

*The Queen sat down next to her & hugged him, as if he was still a child*

Queen Aleena: There, there, dear. We'll set it right. Now, tell me everything.


	6. Friend like Me

Friend like Me

* * *

*In the underground cave, Abigail lay on top of the carpet unconscious. Huck shook her shoulder and the carpet lited her slowly up. She woke up and rubbed her head*

Abigail: Oooh . . . my head. *she looked up to see the way out blocked* We're trapped. That two - faced lying snake! Well, whoever she was, she's long gone with that Emerald. *Huck gave her a mischievous grin & held up the Emerald* Ha! Why you little stinker. *she held the Emerald* Doesn't look like it's worth a lot. I think there's something written here, but . . . it's hard to make out.

*She rubbed the Emerald and suddenly it started to glow really bright and shake. Fireworks shot out of it as Huck and the carpet hid behind a rock and Abigail tried to keep a grip on it. More fireworks and smoke came out as a giant shadow in the shapend of a rabbit casted along the wall. When the smoke cleared, a giant female white rabbit with peach skin & brown eyes all dressed in pink (look up "Arabian Princess Power Puff Girls (Blossom) by "purplelion12" on "DeviantArt")

Lacey: Hmmm, *back cracking* does it feel good to be out of there. *looks down and sees the carpet* Silver! It's been far too long! Give me some sugar! *gives him a hug, then he directs her attention to Abigail, who's standing below them, wide eyed* Oh! Are you the one who rubbed my Emerald?

Abigail: Uh . . . yes?

Lacey: Great! What's your name?

Abigail: Uh-uh-A-Abigail.

Lacey: Abigail. That's a pretty name. Mind if I call you Abby? *Abigail shook her head* Great! I have a feeling we're going to be great BFFs! Even if you are my master!

Abigail: Right . . . And you are?

Lacey: Oh, how rude of me!

*She snapped her fingers & a vanity mirror appeared. She started putting on makeup & fixing her hair*

Abigail: I must have hit my head harder than I thought. *to Lacey* So . . . I'm your master?

Lacey:*making the vanity disappear* That's right! I'm Grace. The genie of the Emerald. *bowing* Right here for your very much wish fulfillment.

Abigail: Wish fulfillment?

Lacey: Yep. 3 wishes. But that's all you get, so no wishing for more wishes.

Abigail:*whispering to Huck* Now I know I'm dreaming.

Lacey: Master! *she started growing back to her original size* I don't think you quite realize what you got here! *she sent a trail of sparkles that levitated Abigail to a rock* So why don't you just ruminate, *she started to glow* whilst I illuminate the possibilities.

*Lacey singing*

Well Ali Baba had

Them Forty Thieves

Scheherazade had

A thousand tales

*She created 40 jackal theives that surrounded Abigail*

Well, Master you in luck

Cause up your sleeve

You got a brand

Of magic never fails

*She appeared behind Abigail, snapped her fingers and the theives were blown away*

You've got some power

In your corner now

*She created a wrestling ring & messaged Abigail's shoulders*

Some heavy ammunition

In your camp

*She created a giant firework & lit it. It exploded all over the place

You've got some punch

Pizzazz

Yahoo

And how

*She shrunk, grabbed Abigail's hand & rubbed it against the Emerald*

See all you gotta do

is rub that gem

And I'll say

*She grew back to a giant & makes fancy table appear. She then turns into a waitress*

Miss Abigail, ma'am

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

Hee, hee, hee

Life is your restaurant

*She put a tray of roast chicken on the table, then the chicken had her face. She then made her ear bigger*

And I'm your maitred!

You wanna whisper what it is you want?

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes ma'am

We pride ourselves on service

*She tripled herself & gave Abigail a total spa treatment, then sat her on a throne surrounded by piles of gold & plates of food with Silver & Huck fanning her*

Your the boss,

The Queen

The Shah!

Say what you wish

It's yours to dish

How 'bout a little more baklava

Have some of Column A

Try all of Column B

I'm in the mood

To help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

(Wa wa wa)

Oh yeah

(Wa wa wa)

Oh baby

(Wa wa wa)

Oh oh oh

Can your friends do this

*She made stars appear & juggled them*

Can your friends do that

*She throws the stars at Abigail, who juggles them*

Can your friends pull this

Out their little hat

*She then spins, turns into a pink dragon & breaths fire*

Can your friends go POOF

*The fire turns into 3 muscled male tigers & Abigail blushes as they surround her*

(Well lookie here)

Can your friends go

Abracadabra

Let 'er rip

And then make the sucker

Disappear

*The three tigers disappeared*

So don'tcha sit there slack - jawed

Buggy eyed,

I'm here to answer all your midday

Prayers

*She makes a giant contact with her name signed at the bottom in cursive*

You've got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your charge d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what you wish?

I really wanna know

You've got a list that's 3 miles long, no doubt

*She pulled a long string out of Abigail's ear*

Well all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!

*She cracked the string like whip*

Miss Abigail ma'am

Have a wish

Or two

Or three

I'm on the job

You big nabob

You ain't never had a friend,

Never had a friend,

She made a herd of dancing elephants*

You ain't never had a friend,

Never had a friend,

*Then a herd of dancing camels*

You ain't never -

\- had a -

\- friend -

\- like -

ME

*She made a lot of amazing stiff appear. Silver danced with the camels, Abigail was thrown in the air by the elephants, & Huck was rolling in a pile of gold coins*

You ain't never had a friend like me!

*She made everything disappear in a tornado of color, except a sign that said "Applause"*

Lacey: So what'll it be master?

Abigail: So, your going to grant me any 3 wishes I want, right?

Lacey: Well, almost. There are 3 wishes I can't grant.

Abigail: Like?

Lacey:*counting on her fingers* 1. I can't kill anybody. 2. I can't make people fall in love. And 3. I can't resurrect the dead. Other than that, the possibilities are endless.

*Abigail thought for a moment & looked up at the cave ceiling. She smirked*

Abigail: Hmm, I don't know Huck. If she can't even bring back the dead then what kind of all powerful genie is she? *L acey pouted* She probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to get out ourselves.

**THUD!**

*Lacey had grown back to giant size & slammed her foot in front of Abigail*

Lacey: You dare doubt my power! I'll show you how all powerful I can be! *she levitated Abigail & Huck onto Silver* Hang on tight you two. Cause weeee'rrrreeee . . . *she directed Silver out of the cave & into the night* OUTTA HERE!

* * *

Friend Like Me - Aladdin - female cover by Elsie Lovelock


	7. Plot Changes - First Wish

Plot Changes/First Wish

* * *

*At the palace, Breezie was kneeling in front of the Queen, who was standing front of her throne (it was in the shape of a gold elephant). Shadow stood next to her, glaring a Breezie*

Queen Aleena: Breezie, this is an outrage! If it weren't for all your loyal years of service. From now on you are to discuss all sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded!

Breezie: I assure you my Queen it won't happen again.

Queen Aleena:*taking her son's hand* Now, Shadow . . . *taking Breezie's hand* Breezie, let's all put this whole mess behind us. *looks at Shadow* Please?

*She put their hands together*

Breezie: My most humblest apologies to you as well, my Prince.

*Shadow slapped her hand away*

Shadow: At some good will come of me being forced to marry. When I am King, *pointing at Breezie* I will have to power to get rid of you!

Queen Aleena: Well, now that that's all settled. Now, Shadow, getting back to this bride business. Shadow? *sees Shadow stomping out of the room* Shadow!

*She ran after him. When she was gone, Breezie face turned into an angry glare*

Breezie: If only I'd gotten that Emerald!

Wave:*imitating Shadow* I will have the power to get rid of you. *real voice* Grr! To think, we have to keep kissing up to that chump and her chump son for the rest of our lives!

Breezie: No, Wave, just until he finds a chump wife. *goes out on the balcony. below her, the Queen is trying to reason with Shadow* Then he'll have us banished *her eyes widended & she clutched her throat* . . . or beheaded! *with Wave* EWWW!

Wave: Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute! Breezie, what if you were the chump wife?

Breezie: What?!

Wave: Just listen, you marry the Prince, right? Then you become the Queen!

*Breezie smiled, then walked to the throne*

Breezie: Hmm, marry the wretch? I become Queen. *she sat on the throne* The idea has merit.

Wave: Yes, merit! Yes! And the we drop Mother - in - Law and his Princely - Pain - in - the - Pants off a cliff. *falls from Breezie's snake staff* YAAAAHHHH! *hits the floor* KERSPLAT!

Breezie:*laughing* I love the way your foul little mind works.

* * *

*Out in the desert, Silver landed in a small oasis*

Lacey: Well, how about that, Miss Doubting Mustafa?

Abigail: Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my 3 wishes.

Lacey: Excuse me? 3? You are down by 2, girl!

Abigail: Oh no, no, no, I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own.

*Lacey's eyes went wide & her mouth hung open. Her face went red*

Lacey: Well, this is . . . embarrassing. No more freebies!

Abigail: Fair deal. So, three wishes? Hmm, I want them to be good. *looks at Lacey, who was filing her nails* What would you wish for?

*Lacey dropped her nail file in surprise*

Lacey: Me? Nobodies ever asked me that before. Well, I would . . . No, never mind.

Abigail: Aw come on. Please?

Lacey: Freedom.

*Abigail picked up the Emerald*

Abigail: Your a prisoner?

Lacey: It comes with the whole genie package. All the magical power in the universe *points to the Emerald* Teeny tiny living space

Abigail: Oh Lacey. That's so sad.

Lacey: To me, freedom would mean more then all the gold & treasures in the world. But who am I kidding, it's never gonna happen.

Abigail: Why not?

Lacey: The only way I can be free, is if my master wishes me free and you can guess how many times that's happened.

Abigail: I'll do it. I'll set you free. *Grace gave her a sceptical look* I'm serious. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my final wish to set you free.

Lacey: Well, here's hoping. Let's make some magic! So, what is it you want the most?

Abigail: Well, there's this guy . . .

*Lacey started knocking on her head*

Lacey: Uh hello? I can't make people fall in love, remember?

Abigail: I know, but Lacey, he's smart, and cool, and . . .

Lacey: Cute?

Abigail: Handsome! He's got these black & red quills that just pop. Eyes that sparkle like rubies. And his smile . . . *sighed dreamily* just thinking about it makes me melt.

Lacey: Sounds dreamy.

Abigail: But he's the Prince. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a . . . Hey, can you make me a Princess?

Lacey: Hmm, it's possible. Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words.

Abigail: Lacey, I wish for you to make me a Princess!

Lacey: All right! *she transformed into a tailor and made a dressing screen appear* First, that vest is much too third century. These patches, what are we trying to say, begger? No! Let's work with me here. *she snapped her fingers and Abigail's rags changed into a purple dress - like top, vest, magenta pants, purple shoes & head dress (look up "Arabian - Princess Sofia" by "Disneycow82" on "DeviantArt")* Ooh! Fabulous! I love it! But, it still needs something. What does it say to me? It says "mode of transportation". Oh, Huck.

*With another snap of her fingers, Huck turned into a white elephant*

Abigail: Huck, you look good.

Lacey: She's got the outfit, she's got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang in to your tail, girl! We're gonna make you a star!


	8. Princess Ami

Princess Ami

* * *

*At the palace, the Queen was sitting on her throne, reading over some paperwork when the door was suddenly slammed open, startling her*

Breezie:*holding a scroll in one hand* My Queen! I have found a solution to the problem with your son!

*Wave flew over to the throne & landed on the armrest*

Wave: Raa! A problem with your son!

Queen Aleena: Oh, really?

*Breezie unfolds the scroll*

Breezie: If the Prince or Princess has not chosen a fiance by the appointed time, then the King/Queen must choose for them.

Queen Aleena: Bu-But Shadow hated all those Princesses. How could I choose someone he hates?

Breezie: Not to worry my Queen. There is more. If, in the event a fiance cannot be found, the Prince or Princess must then be wed to . . . hmm . . . How interesting.

Queen Aleena: What? Who?

Breezie: The Royal Vizier. Why that would be . . . me.

*The Queen took the scroll*

Queen Aleena: But I thought the law says only Royalty can marry Royalty -

*Breezie took back the scroll & closed it. Then she took out her snake staff & it's eyes started glowing*

Breezie: Desperate times call for desperate measures, my Queen.

Queen Aleena:*hypnotized* Yes . . . desperate measures.

Breezie: You will order the Prince to marry me.

Queen Aleena: I . . . will *starts to snap out of it* But he's too young for you.

Breezie:*pushing her staff in further* THE PRINCE WILL MARRY ME!

Queen Aleena: The Prince . . . *the sound of trumpets breaks the hypnosis* What is that music? *she ran to the balcony & saw a parade coming towards the palace* Breezie, you must come and see this.

*At the front of the parade was Lacey, disguised as a belly dancer (lookup "COM Aliyah-Din" by "TigersSunshyn" on "DeviantArt")*

*Chorus singing*

Make way for Princess Ami

Say hay, it's Princess Ami

*Lacey singing*

Hey, clear the way in the

Old bazar

Hey, you

Let us through

It's a bright new star

Oh, come, be the first on

Your block

To meet her eye

*Mobians began to gather to watch*

Make way here she comes

Ring bells

Bang the drums

Are you gonna love this girl

Princess Ami

Fabulous she

Ali Ababwa

On top of Huck's back was a small tent. The curtains of the tent opened to reveal Abigail. She smiled & waved to the crowd*

Genuflect

Show some respect

Down on one knee

*She pulled a rug from underneath Scourge & his men, making them bow to Abigail. Queen Aleena hummed along with the music. Wave danced until Breezie glared at her*

Now, try your best to stay

calm

Brush up your Sunday

Salaam

Then come and meet her

Spectacular coterie

Princess Ami

Mighty is she

Ali Ababwa

*She made a giant dumbell appear above Abigail, who was standing on Huck's head, & with another zap, Abigail lifted it up with one hand*

Strong as ten regular men

definitely

*She went through the crowd changing forms*

(as a old woman)

She faced a galloping hords

(as a little girl)

A hundred bad guys with swords

(as a fat woman)

Who sent those goons yo their

lords?

Why, Princess Ami

*Hearing the music, Shadow got curious & went out on his balcony*

*Chorus singing*

She's got seventy - five

Golden camels

Lacey:*as a man* Don't they look lovely, June?

Purple peacocks she's got

Fifty - three

Lacey: Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers.

*Grace singing*

When it comes to exotic -

Type mammals

*She started changing forms again*

(as a leopard)

Has she got a zoo

(as a goat)

And I'm telling you

It's a world - class

Menagerie

*She tansformed into a boy & appeared behind Ash, Sonic, & Jet, who were watching from their own balcony*

Princess Ami,

Beautiful is she

Ali Ababwa

*Ash, Sonic, & Jet singing*

There's no question this

Ami's alluring

Never ordinary

Never boring

*Lacey singing*

That physique

How can I speak

Weak at the knee

*Ash, Sonic, & Jet singing*

Everything about the

Girl

Just plain impresses

*Shadow rolled his eyes*

*Lacey singing*

Well, get on out in that

Square

*Ash, Sonic, & Jet singing*

She's a winner

She's a wiz

A wonder

*Grace singing*

Flex your muscles and

Prepare

*Ash, Sonic, & Jet singing*

She's about to pull my

Heart asunder

*Lacey singing*

To gawk and grovel and

Stare

At Princess Ami

*Ash, Sonic, & Jet singing*

And I absolutely love the

Way she dresses

*Abigail blew a kiss to the three boys & they all wolf whistled. Shadow just scoffed & left the balcony*

*Chorus singing*

She's got ninety - five white

Persian monkeys

*Guards singing*

She's got the monkeys

Let's see the monkeys

*Abigail started throwing gold coins to the crowd*

*Chorus singing*

And to view them

She charges no fee

*The villagers rushed to gather them*

*Villagers singing*

She's generous

So generous

*Chorus singing*

She's got slaves

She's got servants and

Flunkies

*Huck started climbing the steps to the palace*

(Proud to work for her)

They bow to her whim

Love serving her

Their just lousy with

Loyalty

To Ami, Princess Ami

*The Queen ran to the front door. She was about to open it, when Breezie blocked her. But the door suddenly burst open, with Breezie stuck between it & the wall*

Princess Ani

Amorous she

Ali Ababwa

*Grace went to the Queen*

*Lacey singing*

Heard your Prince was

A sight, lovely to see

*Breezie pushed the door aside with a scowl. Wave was flattened against the wall*

And that good people is

Why

She got dolled up and

Dropped by

*Two maids brought the Queen to her throne*

*Chorus singing*

With sixty elephants

Llamas galore

With her bears and lions

A brass band and more

With her forty fakirs

Her cooks, her bakers

Her birds that warble

On key

*Lacey went back into her Emerald, which was in Abigail's dress pocket*

Make way

for Princess Ami

*Abigail stood on Silver as he flew off Huck's back to the Queen. Abigail bowed to her as Breezie pushed the parade out & slammed the doors shut*

Queen Aleena: Splendid! Absolutely marvelous!

Abigail: Your Majesty. I have journeyed from afar to win your son's heart.

Queen Aleena: Princess Ami Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you. This is my Royal Vizier, Breezie, she's delighted too.

Breezie: Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Princess Abooboo -

Abigail: Ababwa.

Breezie: Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect too -

Queen Aleena:*examining Silver* My goodness, what a remarkable device. *Silver kissed her hand* I don't suppose I might . . .

Abigail: Why certainly Your Majesty. Allow me.

*She helped the Queen onto Silver, but Breezie pinned him down with her staff*

Breezie: My Queen, I must advise against this.

Queen Aleena: Oh, button up, Breezie. Learn to have a little fun.

*She kicked the staff off Silver & they went zooming around the throne room*

Breezie: Just where did you say you were from?

Abigail: Uh, much farther than you've ever traveled I'm sure.

Breezie: Try me.

*They ducked as Silver went over their heads*

Queen Aleena: I'm coming in to land! Breezie, watch this!

Breezie: Spectacular Your Highness.

*Silver walked around dizzily, before Huck caught him with his trunk*

Queen Aleena: I do seem to have a knack for it. *pats Abigail on the head* Such a charming young lady and a Princess at that. *whispers to Breezie* If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Shadow after all.

Breezie:*whispering* I don't trust her.

Queen Aleena:*whispering* Nonsense. She reminds me of myself when I was young. *real voice* I think Shadow will like this one.

*Shadow entered the room, but nobody noticed him*

Abigail: I'm pretty sure I will like Prince Shadow.

Breezie: Your Highness no! I must intercede on Shadow's behalf. This girl is no different from the others. What makes her even worthy of a Prince?

Abigail: Your Highness, I all Princess Ami Ababwa. Just let me meet him. I will win your son.

Shadow: How dare you! *they all turned to him in surprise* Stop trying to decide my future! I can make my own decisions!

*He stormed out of the room*

Queen Aleena: Oh dear. *leads Abigail away* Don't worry Princess Ami. Just give Shadow time to cool down.

Breezie:*silently* I think it's time to say goodbye to Princess Abooboo.

* * *

Prince Ali - Disney's Aladdin - female cover by Elsie Lovelock


	9. A Whole New World

A Whole New World

* * *

Note: My third favorite part of the movie

* * *

*That night, Shadow was on his balcony looking at the night sky. Below the balcony, Abigail was pacing around the royal gardens*

Abigail: What am I gonna do? Why was Shadow so upset?

Lacey: It's okay, Abby. Like the Queen said, just give him time to cool down.

Abigail: I guess your right . . . *her eyes went wide & she face palmed* I'm such an idiot!

Lacey: Why? What's wrong?

Abigail: When I was a street rat, he liked me, but now he thinks I'm a spoiled brat who only cares about his wealth and looks. I have to talk to him.

Lacey: Go get 'im girl. Just remember, be yourself.

*Abigail nodded, got on Silver & flew up to Shadow's balcony*

* * *

*In his bedroom, Shadow sat on his bed feeling sad. Muttski looked at him, also feeling sad*

Abigail:*off-screen* Prince Shadow?

*Shadow looked up & saw a figure standing on his balcony through the curtains*

Shadow: Who's there.

Abigail: P-Princess Ami

*Shadow scowled & marched up to the balcony, with a growling Muttski next to him. He opened the curtains, about to tell her to go away, but paused when he saw her face. She looked just like . . . *

Shadow: Do . . . Do I know you?

Abigail: Uh . . . I don't think so.

Shadow: You look like a girl I met in the marketplace.

Abigail: Really, cause I would've remembered.

Shadow: I suppose. *glares at her* Then I suppose your just like all the rest.

Abigail: What?

Shadow: You show up with your entourage and expect me to go weak in the knees. Well let me tell you something Princess, my heart and my Kingdom can't be won by some second-rate royal. Your only here to increase your wealth and status.

Abigail: I guess I overdid it with the parade, didn't I?

Shadow: Yes. You did

*He starts to leave*

Abigail: That's not why I'm here.

Shadow:*turns back to her* Oh, then I suppose your in love with me.

Abigail:*face turning completely red* I - uh . . . Well - you see . . . That's - uh . . .

Shadow: Well if you expect me to believe that, you can jump off my balcony for all I care.

*Abigail looked like she was ready to cry. She then climbed onto the balcony railing & turned back to Shadow*

Abigail: Just so you know, Prince, I don't care about your wealth or your status. All I want is to get to know you

*She fell off the railing*

Shadow: NO!

Abigail:*head appearing* What? What?

Shadow:*leaning over the railing* How . . . How are you doing that?

*Silver & Abigail flew back up to the balcony:

Abigail: It's a magic carpet.

Shadow: A-Amazing.

Abigail: You don't wanna go for a ride do you? We could got out of the palace, see the world.

Shadow: Is it safe?

Abigail: Sure, do you trust me?

*Shadow looked at her surprised*

Shadow: What?

Abigail:*she held out her hand* Do you trust me?

*Shadow's suspicions started growing as he smiled*

Shadow: Yes

*He took her hand & stepped onto Silver. Abigail fell back into Shadow's chest as the carpet took off. Shadow looked down & waved at Muttski. They then flew over the wall & into the city*

*Abigail singing*

I can show you the world

Shining

Shimmering

Splendid

Tell me, Prince, now when did

You last let your heart decide

*Shadow picked a flower from a pot & gave it to her. She smiled and put the flower in her hair*

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over

Sideways

And under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

*Silver started going higher. Abigail & Shadow looked down to see Shamar getting smaller and smaller through the clouds*

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

*They fly past the moon*

Or say we're only dreaming

*Shadow singing*

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear

*They go through a cloud & Abigail & Shadow are each holding a piece of it. Abigail's dissolves in her hands. Shadow throws his away*

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

*They go around another cloud until it looks like soft serve ice cream*

*Abigail singing*

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

*They fly through a flock of flickys*

*Shadow singing*

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring

Tumbling

Freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

*Silver makes a dive. Shadow covers his eyes, but Abigail opens them*

Abigail: Don't you dare close your eyes.

*They fly over the plains of Efrika*

A hundred thousand things to see

Abigail: Hold your breath it gets better.

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

Every turn a surprise

They fly over a herd of white wild mobini horses, running through a field. Shadow pets a female horse*

*Abigail singing*

A whole new world

With new horizons to pursue

*Shadow singing*

Every moment gets better

*They fly to Angel Island*

*Abigail & Shadow singing*

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share

This whole new world with you

*Abigail picks an apple from a tree. She then rolled it off her shoulder & bumped it off her elbow. Shadow caught it & smirked, his suspicions confirmed*

*Abigail singing*

A whole new world

*Shadow singing*

A whole new world

*Abigail singing*

That's where we'll be

*Shadow singing*

That's where we'll be

*Abigail singing*

A thrilling chase

*Shadow singing*

A wonderous place

*Abigail & Shadow singing*

For you and me

*They leaned against each other & held hands while Silver floated a few inches above the water*

* * *

*They were now in the Dragon Kingdom, watching a fireworks show*

Abigail: It's all so magical.

Shadow: Yeah. Tho, it's a real shame that Huck had to miss this.

Abigail: Nah, he hates fireworks. He dosen't like flying ei . . . ther.

*She gasped & covered her mouth, looking like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar. Silver face-palmed*

Shadow: I knew it! You are the girl from the market! *he grabbed her by the shoulders, making her look at him* Why did you lie to me?! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!

Abigail: Shadow, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out because I was too embarrassed. But I really am a Princess.

Shadow: Then why were you dressed like that?

Abigail: I . . . I sometimes sneak out and dress like a commoner to escape the pressure of palace life . . . That probably sounds really weird, dosen't it?

*Shadow smiled & wrapped his arm around her. She looked at him*

Shadow: Not that weird.

*They cuddled together & went back to watching the show*

* * *

*Later, they returned to the palace. Shadow hopped of Silver & onto his balcony. He turned to back to Abigail*

Shadow: Good night, my Princess.

Abigail: Sleep well, my Prince.

*They looked at each other & then, with a nudge from Silver, they kissed. They both melted into it. 10 seconds later, they separated. Shadow went back into his room, but not before giving Abigail one final glance. As soon as he was gone . . .*

Abigail: Yes! *she fell back on Silver as he slowly descended back to the ground* For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right . . .

*Suddenly, 3 pairs of hands grabbed her arms & legs, a fourth pair cupped her mouth, & a fifth grabbed Silver. As she struggled, her eyes widended when she saw Huck trapped in a net. She also saw Silver being tied to a tree by Simian*

Scourge: Hold her!

*He then tied a white cloth around her mouth, while Predator, Lightning, & Flying chained her legs & hands together. A staff slammed in front of her face. She looked up*

Breezie: I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Princess Abooboo. Make sure she's never found.

*Just then, Scourge knocked Abigail out & the next thing she knew, she was being thrown over a cliff, into the sea. She fell to the bottom & the Emerald fell out of her pocket. She inched herself towards it & rubbed her fingers against it. Lacey came out, wearing a pink bathrobe, a pink towel turban, & a green face mask*

Lacey: Ugh! And just when I finished my bubble bath. *sees Abigail, gasps, & poofs back into her genie outfite* Abby! Ok, ok! Your second wish is for me to save you, right?! *ready to faint, Abigail nodded* Got it! *grabbing Abigail, she created a water tornado & shot out of the water. as soon as they were on the cliff, she undid Abigail's binding. Abigail coughed & gasped for air* Don't scare me like that.

*Abigail looked at Lacey & hugged her*

Abigail: Thank you, Lacey, for saving my life.

Lacey:*hugging her back* Aww, Abby, I'm really starting to like you. *she snapped her fingers & Silver appeared* Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything.

*They got on Silver & flew back to the palace*

* * *

*At the palace, Shadow was coming from the baths (bare chested & a towel around on his shoulders) & humming "A Whole New World"*

Queen Aleena:*off-screen* Shadow.

*He turned & saw his Mother standing at the door. He went to her*

Shadow: Oh, Mother. I have wonderful news. Your going to be so happy.

Queen Aleena: We both should be, Shadow. I have chosen a bride for you.

Shadow: What?

Queen Aleena: You will wed, Breezie.

*Said hedgehog appeared behind her. Shadow gasped in horror & disgust. She started play with his chest fur*

Breezie: I seem to have left you speechless. I'm sure we will be very happy.

*Shadow pushed her away*

Shadow: I will never marry you! *he went to the Queen* Mother, I choose Princess Ami.

Breezie: Princess Ami left.

Abigail:*off-screen* Better check your magic mirror again, Breezie.

*She & Shadow both turned around to see Abigail standing in front of the balcony curtains*

Shadow: Princess!

*Breezie & Wave both gasped*

Wave: How in the h - uh, Raa!

Abigail: Tell then the truth, Breezie. You tried to have me killed!

Breezie: What. Ridiculous nonsense, Your Highness. *she put her snake staff in front of the Queen's face* She's obviously lying.

Queen Aleena:*hypnotized* Obviously . . . lying . . .

*Abigail noticed the red swirls in the snake's eyes*

Shadow: Mother! What's wrong with you?!

Abigail:*grabbing the staff* I know what's wrong!

*She slammed the staff to the floor, smashing it & freeing the Queen from the hypnosis*

Queen Aleena: Oh my!

Abigail: Your Highness, Breezie has been controlling you with this.

*She showed her the staff*

Queen Aleena: What? Breezie, you . . . you traitor!

*She, Shadow, & Abigail advanced on her*

Breezie: Your Majesty, all this can be explained.

Queen Aleena: Guards! Guards!

Wave: Well, that's it we're dead, *Breezie sees the Emerald in Abigail's pocket* forget it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead.

*Two guards (a purple walrus & a blonde coyote) grabbed Breezie's arms*

Queen Aleena: Arrest Breezie at once!

Breezie:*pulling out a small vile from her pocket* This is not over, dearie!

*She threw the vile to the floor & red smoke filled the room. When it cleared, Breezie & Wave were gone*

Queen Aleena: Find her! Search everywhere!

*The two guards ran out of the room*

Shadow: Ami, are you alright?

Abigail: Yes.

Queen Aleena: Breezie, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. This is horrible, just horrible, how will I ever - *sees Shadow hugging Abigail* C-Can this be true? My son has finally chosen a bride? *Shadow nods* Praise Aurora! *hugs Abigail* Oh, you brilliant child! *let's go* You two will be wed at once. Yes, yes. You'll be very happy and prosperous, and then you my dear, will become Queen.

Abigail: Queen?

Queen Aleena: Yes. A fine upstanding youth such as yourself, a person of your impeachable moral character is exactly what this Kingdom needs.

*Abigail started to look worried*

* * *

*In Breezie's secret lab, Wave was getting frantic*

Wave: We gotta get outta here! We gotta get out! I gotta start packing, Your Highness! Only essentials! Travel light! Bring the guns, there weapons, the knives, and how about this picture? I don't know - I think I'm making a weird face . . . *she suddenly heard Breezie laughing maniacally* Ooh boy. She's cracked. She's gone nuts. *flies over to Breezie* Breezie! Breezie! Get a grip! *Breezie grabbed her by the throat & she turned blue in the face* Good grip.

Breezie: Princess Ami is nothing more than that ragged urchin Abigail! She has the Emerald, Wave.

Wave: Why that miserable -

Breezie: You are going to relive her of it!

Wave: Me?


	10. Truth Revealed

Truth Revealed

*The next morning, Abigail was on the balcony of her guest bedroom, thinking about what had happened last night*

Abigail: Queen? They want to make me Queen?

(I'm skipping again. I don't like this part)

Abigail: What am I doing? Lacey is right, I have to tell Shadow the truth.

Shadow:*off-screen* Ami! Oh, Ami! Will you come here?!

Abigail: Well, here it goes. *she left the room, leaving the Emerald behind* Shadow, where are you?

Wave:*imitating Shadow* Ahem! Out in the menagerie, hurry!

Abigail: I'm coming!

*As soon as she was gone, Wave flew into her room through the window & took the Emerald out from under the pillow*

Wave: Boy, Breezie's gonna be happy to see you. *imitating Breezie* Excellent work, Wave *real voice* No, go on *imitating Breezie* No really, on a scale of 1 to 10, you are an 11 *real voice* Oh Breezie! Your too kind! I'm embarrassed! I'm blushing!

*She wrapped the Emerald in a blanket, picked it up, & flew off*

* * *

At the palace gates, the Queen was adressing her subjects*

Queen Aleena: People of Shamar! My son has finally chosen a bride!

*Shadow peeked through the curtains behind her. He was wearing orange, black, & white robes (look up "Arabian Prince" by "ZENChikuwa" on "DeviantArt")*

Abigail:*off-screen* Shadow?

*He turned & saw her at the bottom of the stairs*

Shadow: Ami, there you are.

Abigail: There's something I have to tell you.

Shadow: The whole Kingdom has turned up for Mother's announcement.

*He took her hand, pulled her up the stairs, & hooked her hand around his arm when they reached the top*

Abigail: But Shadow, I . . .

*He kissed her cheek & she blushed*

Shadow: For good luck.

*The curtains opened & they both stepped out*

Queen Aleena: Princess Ami Ababwa!

*The crowd went wild. Shadow smiled & waved. Abigail gave a crooked smile & a shaky wave*

Abigail:*in her mind*_ Oh boy . . ._

*From a high tower, Breezie & Wave were watching the whole thing*

Wave: Oh, look at them. Cheering that little pipsqueak.

Breezie: Let them cheer.

*She rubbed the Emerald & Lacey came out with her arms crossed & a scowl*

Lacey: Abby, I am not in the mood . . . *sees Breezie* Who are you? Where's Abby?

*Breezie grabbed her by the ear & threw her to the ground*

Breezie: I am your Master now!

Lacey: I was afraid of that.

Breezie: Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high. As Queen!

* * *

*Outside, dark clouds began swirling above the palace. A strong gust of wind blew away the roof of the balcony*

Queen Aleena: What's going on?

*Suddenly, her crown & cape were lifted off of her & flew away*

Shadow: Mother!

*The crown & cape placed themselves on Breezie & the crown changed it's form (see image)

Queen Aleena: Breezie, you vile betrayer!

Wave: That's Queen vile betrayer to you!

Abigail: Oh yeah? We'll just see about that! *she reached into her pocket, found it empty* The Emerald.

Breezie:*chuckling* Finders keepers, Abooboo!

*She pointed to the sky. Floating above the palace was a sinister looking Lacey. Using her magic, she began to lift the palace off the ground. Abigail whistled for Silver & they flew towards Lacey*

Abigail: Lacey! No!

Lacey: I'm sorry. I have a new master now.

*She placed the palace on a cliff*

Queen Aleena: Breezie! I order you to stop!

Breezie: Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally you will bow to me!

Shadow: We will never bow to you!

Wave: Why am I not surprised?!

Breezie: If you won't bow before a Queen, THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERESS! Genie! My second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorceress . . . IN THE WORLD!

*Lacey covered her eyes & pointed a finger at Breezie*

Abigail: Lacey, stop!

*Breezie was zapped & began to change*

Wave: Ladies and Gentlemen, a warm Mobotropois welcome for Sorceress Breezie!

*Breezie's snake staff returned*

Breezie: Now, where were we? Ah yes, abject humiliation! *she zapped both Shadow & the Queen, making them bow. Muttski ran towards her, growling* Down boy! *she zapped him & turned him into a puppy. she then lifted Shadow's chin with her staff, him glaring at her* Oh, my dear Prince. There's someone I'm just dying to introduce you too.

*Abigail came flying towards her on Silver*

Abigail: Breezie! Get your hands off him!

*Breezie singing*

Princess Ami, yes, it is she

But not as you know her

*She zapped Abigail & pulled her to the ground*

Read my lips

And come to grips with

Reality

*Using her staff, she brought Abigail & Shadow closer together, them glowing red. She then grabbed Shadow by the arm. He stopped glowing*

Yes, meet a blast from

Your past

*She went to Abigail, who was still glowing*

Who's lies were too good

To last

Say hello to precious

Princess Ami

*She zapped Abigail again & her royal clothes turned back into rags*

Wave: Or should we say, Abigail?

Shadow: Ami?

Abigail:*holding his hands* Shadow, I tried to tell you, I'm just -

*Breezie pushed her away from him*

*Breezie singing*

So Ami turns out to be

Merely, Abigail

*With another zap, Huck turned back into a Chao*

Just a con, need I go on?

Take it from me

*She then lifted Abigail & Huck up in a swirl of red wind, brought her to her, pinched her cheek, & slapped her across the face*

Her personality flaws

Give me adequate cause

*She then sent Abigail into a tower & with swing of her staff, launches it into the sky*

To send her packing

On a one - way trip

So her prospects take

A terminal dip

Her assets frozen

The venue chosen

Is the ends of the Earth

Whoopie!

So long!

Wave: Buh - bye, see ya!

Ex - Princess Ami!

*She laughed maniacally, her shadow looming over Shadow who had his Mother behind his back*


	11. Ends of the Earth

Ends of the Earth

* * *

Note: I want to keep the chapters even, so this will be a short one

* * *

*The tower landed on a snowy mountain. The roof broke off & the rest of the tower rolled away. Abigail shivered in the cold wind*

Abigail: Huck? *she ran to the edge of a cliff* HUCKLEBERRY! *she turned to the faint sound of a Chao crying & saw a pile of snow moving. she dug into the pile* This is all my fault. I should have freed Lacey when I had the chance. *she found Huck & held him close to her chest* Huck! Are you ok? *Huck nodded* I'm sorry, Huck. I've made a mess of everything. Somehow, I gotta go back & set things right. *she trudged through the snow until she stepped on something frozen* Silver! *she saw he was stuck under the tower* Huck, start digging! *they both started digging until the tower started rolling again. Abigail grabbed Huck & ran for the tower window. the tower rolled over them & off the cliff. Silver, now free, flew to them* Alright! Now, back to Shamar!

*Silver flew away*


	12. Final Wishes

Final Wishes

* * *

*Back in Shamar, the palace was now on top of a cliff. Inside, Breezie had decorated everything according to her style. The new main colors were red, black, & gold. The throne resembled a cobra & almost all of the royal treasury was in piles all over the throne room. Shadow was next to the throne wearing nothing but baggy red pants. He had a collar around his neck that had a chain leash attached to the throne. He had been forced on his knees & he was holding a serving tray with a wine glass on it. Muttski was in a cage. Queen Aleena was wearing a brown, gray, & white dress (look up "Snow White {Maid Dress}" by "kawaiibrit" on "DeviantArt") & giving Wave a pedicure. Until . . . *

**SLAP!**

*Wave had slapped the Queen across her face with her wing. Aleena lay on the floor, holding her red cheek*

Wave: Watch where you poke that, you clod!

Shadow: Mother!

*Breezie pulled on the chain leash, making him look at her. He glared at her*

Breezie: It pains me to see you reduced to this, Shadow. A rare gem such as yourself should have the most powerful woman in the world on his arm. *she turned the collar & leash in a gold crown* What do you say, my dear? Why with you as my King . . .

*Shadow stood up, picked up the wine glass on the tray & threw the wine in the glass at her*

Shadow: Never!

Breezie: ARGH! I'll teach you some respect! *she raised her hand to slap him, but stopped & a sly smile spread across her face* No . . . *she turned to Lacey, who was sitting next to the throne looking sad* Genie. *Lacey looked at her* I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Prince Shadow to fall desperately in love with me.

*Shadow glared at her harder & Queen Aleena gasped*

* * *

*Outside, Abigail, Huck were riding Silver towards the palace*

* * *

Lacey: I'm afraid that's one wish I cannot grant. For you see . . .

*Breezie grabbed her ear*

Breezie: Don't talk back to me! You do as I order, slave!

*Shadow looked up & saw Abigail, Huck & Silver sneaking in through the window. She held a finger to her mouth, telling him to be quiet. Shadow got an idea*

Shadow: Oh Breezie . . . *both she & Lacey turned to him* I never noticed how truely beautiful you are.

*Lacey's eyes went wide & Breezie smiled*

Breezie: That's better. Now, tiger, tell me more about myself.

*Queen Aleena looked at her son in shock. Had he gone mad? She was about to say something when a hand covered her mouth. She turned around & saw Abigail*

Abigail: Your Highness, I know I lied to you, but if we want to stop Breezie, you have to trust me.

*Queen Aleena had mixed feelings, but agreed. Lacey then sees Abigail & rushes over to hug her*

Lacey: I'm glad your okay, but I can't help you. I work for She-Who-Must-Be-Obeyed, now. What are you gonna do?

Abigail: Hey, I'm a street rat remember? I'll improvise.

*She began sneeking behind the piles of gold. Wave was eating fruit when she saw her*

Wave: Bree - mmmm!

*Huck & the Queen covered her mouth*

Shadow: Your quills are so solf like silk & your eyes sparke like jewels.

Breezie: And that street rat?

Shadow: What street rat?

*Aleena & Huck wrestled with Wave until she knocked over fruit bowl. Abigail, who was reaching for the Emerald, froze. Breezie was about to turn around when Shadow grabbed her face & kissed her on the lips. Abigail & Lacey's eyes went wide with shock*

Aleena, Huck, & Wave: Yuck!

*They parted*

Breezie: That was . . . *she sees Abigail's reflection in a mirror across from her* You! *she sent a blast of magic at Abigail* How many times do I have to kill you, brat?!

*Abigail ran to her & grabbed the staff*

Abigail: Get the Emerald!

*Both Shadow & Aleena ran for it*

Breezie: NO! *she tossed Abigail aside & zapped them both* Ah, ah, ah, you two! Your time is up!

*They were both trapped in a giant hourglass*

Abigail: Shadow! Your Highness!

*Sand rained down on them*

Wave: Oh, nice shot Bree -

*Huck knocked her out & went for the Emerald*

Breezie: Don't toy with me!

*She turned Huck into a plushie*

Abigail: Huck!

*Silver made a grab for the Emerald*

Breezie: Things are unraveling fast now, dearie! *she zapped him & he unraveled. Abigail runs for it* Get the point! *a circle of swords blocked her, but she picked one up* I'm just getting warmed up!

*She blew fire which surrounded Abigail*

Abigail: Are you afraid to fight me yourself you cowardly snake?!

*Breezie came through the flames*

Breezie: A snake am l? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be?!

*She transformed into a giant cobra. She lunged at Abigail & she slashed her sword at her*

Shadow: Abigail!

*She turned & saw him & Aleena halfway buried in sand. Knowing she had to act fast, she slid across the floor on a large ruby. Breezie lunged through a wall & Abigail stabbed her. She screamed*

Abigail: Shadow, Your Highness, hang on!

*She was about to break the glass when Breezie grabbed & coiled her body around her*

Breezie: You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Mobius!

Wave: Squeeze her, Breezie. Squeeze her like a - AHH!

*Lacey wacked her away*

Breezie: Without the Genie, girl. Your nothing.

Abigail: Lacey . . . *she looked at Lacey & got an idea* I guess we're both in the same boat then.

Breezie: What?!

Abigail: We both got what we wanted because of Grace!

Breezie: Your right! Her power does exceed my own. But not for long. *she turned to Lacey* Slave! Grant me my final wish. I wish to be AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!

Lacey: All right, as you wish.

*She zapped Breezie. Breezie grew bigger, was wearing all red clothes (look up "Gina the genie" by "annika11112" on "DeviantArt") & her eyes glowed yellow. Abigail freed Shadow & Aleena*

Breezie: **YEEEESSSS! THE POWER! THE ABSOLUTE POWER!**

Shadow: What have you done!?

Abigail: Trust me!

*A red gem appeared. Breezie started swirling planets & stars*

Breezie: **THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND! TO CONTROL!**

Abigail: Not so fast, Breezie! Aren't you forgetting something? *Breezie looked at her* You wanted to a genie, you got it!

Breezzie: **WHAT!?**

Abigail: And everything that goes with it!

*Breezie started getting sucked into the red Emerald*

Breezie:** NOOOOOO! **

Wave: I'm getting out of here!

Abigail: Phenomenal cosmic power!

*Breezie grabbed Wave by the tail*

Wave: Come on, your the genie! I don't -

*They went inside*

Abigail: Itty bitty living space.

Lacey: Abby, you little genius!

*She snapped her fingers & everything went back to normal. Huck turned back into a Chao, Silver was sewn back together, Muttski was full grown, Shadow & Queen Aleena were back in their usual clothes, & the palace was in it's rightful spot*

Breezie:*inside the red Emerald* Get your beak out of my face!

Wave:*inside the red Emerald* Oh shut up, you moron!

Breezie:*inside the red Emerald* Don't tell me to shut up!

Lacey: Allow me.

*She snapped her fingers & a Warp Ring appeared. She then took the red Emerald & tossed it in*

Abigail: So where'd they go?

Lacey: On a one way trip to the Cave of Wonders.

*Both girls giggled until Abigail felt someone take her hand. She turned & saw Shadow. She took both his hands & looked down*

Abigail: Shadow, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a Princess.

*He lifted her chin*

Shadow: I know why you did.

Abigail: I guess this . . . is goodbye

Shadow: Ugh! That stupid law! This isn't fair, I love you.

Lacey:*wiping a tear* Abby, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just the say the word and your a Princess again.

Abigail: But Lacey what about your freedom?

Grace: Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love. Abby, your never gonna find another guy like him in a million years *whispering* Believe me, I know, I've looked.

Abigail: Shadow, I do love you. But I have to stop pretending to be something I'm not.

Shadow: I understand.

Abigail: Lacey, I wish for your freedom.

Lacey: One bona fide Princess pedigree coming up. I - what.

Abigailv*holding up the Emerald* Lacey, your free.

*The Emerald floated up in the air, over Lacey's head & burst out a shower of sparkles. Her gold bracelets disappeared & the Emerald fell to the floor, loosing it's glow*

Lacey: I . . . *tears started forming in her eyes* . . . I'm free. *she ran up to Abigail & hugged her* Thank you! Thank you so much! *let's go* That's why no matter what anybody says, you'll always be a Princess to me.

Queen Aleena: That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem.

Shadow: Mother?

Queen Aleena: Well am I Queen or am I Queen? From this day forth, the Prince or Princess shall marry whomever they deem is worthy.

Shadow smiled, ran to Abigail, & picked her up, spinning her around*

Shadow: Her! I choose . . . *he put her down* I choose you, Abigail.

Abigail: Call me, Abby.

Lacey: Awww!

* * *

*The next night, they were married. Shadow was wearing white & gold robes & Abigail was wearing a gold & white dress (look up "Jasmine Wedding Dress" by "msbrit90" on "DeviantArt"). Lacey, even though she was free, decided to stay & was Abigail's Maid of Honor. At the end of the ceremony, Abigail & Shadow flew off on Silver*

*Shadow singing*

A whole new world

*Abigail singing*

A whole new life

*Shadow & Abigail singing*

For you and me!

*The kissed & flew off toward the full moon*

**THE END**


End file.
